The Super Scouts, Part Ⅱ
The Super Scouts, Part Ⅱ is an episode of the TV series, Galactica 1980. Plot :The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. Troy and Dillon reach the scouts before Sheriff Ellsworth. After dismantling their encampment, the children leap into a tree and activate their nuclear fields. The children begin taunting the sheriff and his deputies by throwing apples from the tree. While unseen, the group gets out and steals the sheriff's vehicles. Persuaded by his deputy, Collins, that the children are actually aliens taking the form of scouts, he contacts Col. Sydell, who he knows was investigating a UFO sighting in the area. At the Paradise Valley Medical Center, Dr. Spencer reveals to Jamie Hamilton that his analysis of the sick children's blood has uncovered abnormalities, specifically in that their blood cells are totally different from human blood. Dr. Spencer believes this to be the result of prolonged exposure to the pollutants from the chemical plant. Taking Jamie with him to a riverbed, he demonstrates the danger the chemicals pose by striking the bed with flint, which causes combustion. The area is dangerous enough that children have been injured by this process in the past. They are interrupted by a group of workers from the plant, who fear losing their jobs should Jamie report the story of the sick children. Troy and Dillon arrive, who they recognise as the cause of their troubles. They attempt to assault the two Colonial officers, but are stopped by Mr. Stanford, who wants to take them to the Sheriff's office. En route Dr. Spencer is called by Nurse Valerie, who tells him the children's condition has worsened. Mr. Stanford follows the children to the centre. The Clark County Sheriff's Department receives a report that money stolen from a recent bank robbery was used at a department store to purchase scout uniforms, making Troy and Dillon suspects in the theft. As the children have not been sighted crossing the county line roadblocks, they are determined to still be in Clark County. Colonel Sydell remembers the earlier claim of sick scouts taken to the medical centre, and has the Sheriff search it. Meanwhile, the two children are found to no longer have brain activity and their breathing is being sustained by a machine. With no choice, Dillon sends out an emergency transmission to Galactica, hoping their advanced technology will keep the children alive. When message is received, Dr. Zee reveals he has finished construction of an advanced ship far superior to Cylon technology, and plans to use it to retrieve the children, with Commander insisting on being a passenger. The children are smuggled out in Mr. Stockton's van, and travel with him to a secluded mountaintop where they plan to meet Dr. Zee. Col. Sydell and the Sheriff arrives at the medical centre, where they find the children gone. Pressuring Dr. Spencer with evidence of the bank robbery, they are able to identify the van, and Col. Sydell correctly guesses where they are headed as reports come in about strange transmissions in the area. He leads the National Guard in an assault on the mountain, but as their vehicles approach the summit they lose all power, and the Colonel begins to foot it. Mr. Stockton becomes uncooperative when he overhears the sheriff's department transmissions and is frozen. A magnificent ship lands on the summit. The children are brought inside and healed. Then Stockton is brought to Zee. Zee uses his Computron Simulator to show Stockton images of his community in the year 1990, a year which includes the funeral of Stockton's son due to chemical poisoning. As the bewildered Stockton leaves, Adama tells Troy to remain on Earth with their young. The ship departs just as Sydell approaches. Later, when the Sheriff's vehicles are found, a box is discovered containing enough gold to more than repay the robbery. The scouts are having breakfast at a diner when they are joined by Troy and Dillon. The two warriors announce they have been ordered away on a special mission and must deposit the children with Jamie. The episode ends with a final card: The United States Air Force stopped investigating UFOs in 1969. After 22 years, they found no evidence of Extra-Terrestrial visits and no threat to National Security. Production Cast Main Cast * Kent McCord as Captain Troy (Boxey) * Barry Van Dyke as Lieutenant Dillon * Robyn Douglass as Jamie Hamilton * Lorne Greene as Commander Adama Also Starring * James Patrick Stuart as Doctor Zee * Allan Miller as Colonel Jack Sydell Guest Stars * George Deloy as Dr. Spencer * John Quade as Sheriff Ellsworth * Mike Kellin as John Stockton * Michael Swan as Deputy Collins * Carlene Watkins as Nurse Valerie The Super Scouts Alphabetically * Michael Brick * Nicholas Davies * Ronnie Densford * Mark Everett * Georgi Irene * Tracy Justrich * Lindsay Kennedy * David Larson * Eric Larson * Michelle Larson * Jerry Supiran * Eric Taslitz Sources Category:Galactica 1980 episodes